priceisrightfandomcom-20200216-history
Spelling Bee
Spelling Bee is where contestants try to spell the word "CAR" using hexagon-shaped cards to win a car; they can also win a consolation cash prize. Gameplay The centerpiece of Spelling Bee is a large board which conceals 30 cards: eleven each of "C" and "A" cards, six "R" cards, and two which say "CAR". To win the car, a contestant must select cards that spell "CAR", either with all three letters or a "CAR" card. The contestant is given two free cards from the board at the start of the game, which are kept face-down; they can earn up to three more. Three small prizes are shown, one at a time, for which the contestant must guess the actual price. If their guess is within $10 (inclusive) of the actual price, they win that prize and another card from the board. Guessing the exact price of any of the small prizes automatically wins the three additional cards and all three small prizes, regardless of whether a previous prize has already been lost. All cards chosen are kept face-down and each is worth $1,000 while it remains face-down, up to $5,000 for the maximum five cards. The contestant is offered a chance to quit and take the cash value of the cards. If they decline, the cards are turned over one-by-one, with the contestant given the chance after each one to walk away with the cash value of the remaining face-down cards. If the revealed cards spell out "CAR" or a "CAR" card is revealed, the contestant wins the car; the contestant does not keep the value of remaining face-down cards if they win the car. If a contestant does NOT bid within $10 above or below the ARP of all three small prizes, however, the game is still not over. Since there are two "CAR" cards, as well as the fact that each card is $1,000 apiece, the contestant can still try to win the car by finding a "CAR" card or leave with $2,000 (this has known to appear three times; see below). History Until the end of Season 35 which happened to be under Bob Barker's tenure, the cards were worth $500 each (for a maximum of $2,500). The cards were increased to $1,000 each (for a maximum of $5,000) beginning in Season 36 under Drew Carey's tenure. Originally, the strips completely blended into the numbered slots, so there was no way to indicate what card(s) the contestant had picked off the board except for close-up camera shots. Beginning on October 29, 1992, red strips were added behind the number slots to make it obvious what numbers have been chosen. A frequency chart of cards was added to the base of the game board on February 7, 1994. On one occasion on January 8, 1999, a contestant named Amy played a perfect game, getting one "C", one "A", one "R", and both "CAR" cards; in addition, she won all three small prizes by correctly guessing on the third after missing the first two. However, Bob Barker misheard the contestant when she had chosen her fourth card. She had asked for #26, but Bob placed #27 – which was an "A" – in the fourth slot. On February 4, 1999, a contestant named Christine had only three cards. After she had two "A"s, she decided to bail out and take $500. However, after she did, she asked Bob to show her the one remaining card she had chosen. Bob declined at first, but wandered if Christine should've seen it after he looked himself. After a brief pause, he said to his dismay, "Ladies and Gentlemen, she SHOULDN'T SEE IT!!!!", and the card said "CAR". Christine and the audience were in total shock. Bob grimenced as he saw Christine blow the car. On at least three occurrences, on September 29, 2000 (officially the 28th Season Finale), April 22, 2002 and November 15, 2006, the contestant missed the ARP of all three small prizes by more than $10. On the first instance, he went for the car and ended up getting two "R"s. After the commercial break, he realized he forgot to mention a rule in which he would either leave with $1000 or go for the car, and Bob decided to award him the $1000. On the second instance, he went for the car and got two "C" cards. On the third instance, the contestant took the $1000 and one card said "A" and the other said "CAR" with the audience in shock. Foreign Versions On Mexico's "Atínale al Precio", the word "CAR" was replaced with the word "AUTO". The "A" was given for free, and the contestant had to find the "U", "T", and "O", or one of two cards saying "AUTO". Each face-down card was worth M$2,000. The Netherlands "Cash en Carlo" changes the letters to "WIN", and adds four cards worth €1,000; there are 9 "W"'s, 9 "I"'s, 6 "N"'s, 2 "WIN"'s, and 4 "€1,000" cards. Drawing a "€1,000" gives that amount to the contestant regardless of the outcome. Each face-down card was worth €200. YouTube Videos A perfect playing footage of Spelling Bee. Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games